


Never Give In To Despair

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Dominant Byakuya, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Needy Makoto, Sex, Swearing, spoilers for the third trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: As long as we have each other. We will never give in.After the third trial Makoto and Byakuya overcome despair the best way they know how.





	Never Give In To Despair

The trial was over. Naegi had once more led the charge to the truth, the result of which being that Celeste was no more.

Byakuya walked in silence along with the others back from the trial grounds, relief thumping in everyone’s hearts to have survived this day. The group split off at the cafeteria, most of them unable to face being alone just yet and it seemed misery-loved company. Byakuya on the other hand craved the solace of privacy and the quiet of his bedroom.

Just as Naegi went to follow the others into the cafeteria, he stopped suddenly and turned to meet Byakuya’s eyes. Bright green met icy blue for just a moment, a current of silent understanding passing between them. He nodded to him curtly and then continued into the dining hall. Smirking to himself Byakuya carried on walking; he only had to wait now. 

Finally reaching his bedroom he sighed in relief to be back in the sanctity of his personal space. The trial had been more difficult he would admit. Two brutal murders designed to fool them all, before he had at least respected Celeste’s dignity and class. That had turned out to be a lie it seemed, the mask finally breaking in the face of defeat. 

Byakuya never took any of the deaths too much to heart however; the defeat of his siblings had numbed him to that particular kind of pain. Byakuya didn’t care who lived and died, as long as he kept living and winning. Well… that’s what he told them at least. 

He grinned to himself in the bathroom mirror, he would soon forget all about the events of today. Cleanse himself from them in the best way he knew how, starting with a shower. After letting the water refresh him and rinse away the claustrophobic feeling of the trail grounds he redressed. Selecting a fresh white shirt and a dark pair of jeans, he sat on his bed and towel tried his blonde hair before putting back on his glasses and rolling up his shirtsleeves. Perfect, he was ready. 

He smirked wickedly; none of the idiots he lived with would ever see him dress so casually. The benefits of that were reserved for one person only. However that one person might take a little longer to arrive given the circumstances, one must keep up appearances after all. Picking up a book from his side table he sat against the headboard and got comfortable, he might as well amuse himself until then. Although he had a feeling he wouldn’t be kept waiting too much longer.

20 minutes passed before a soft thumping on his door broke him out of his book and thank god he thought, he wasn’t sure if he could wait much longer. Crossing the room briskly he pulled open the door to Naegi who slid inside quickly as to not be seen by anyone. Locking the door behind them only a split second passed before Naegi lunged towards him, throwing his arms around his neck and pushing his lips forcefully onto Byakuya’s.

“Fuck you look so good,” Naegi moaned burying his fingers in Byakuya’s hair.  
Byakuya’s smirk returned to his lips, he had known exactly what to do. Naegi seemed indifferent to him in his usual smart attire. However he had realized that appearing more casual seemed to drive Naegi crazy for him. Maybe it was seeing part of him no one else did, or maybe it was just easier to fuck him when he seemed more approachable. Either way Byakuya wasn’t complaining, not when it got Naegi underneath him making such delicious noises. 

He kissed Naegi back hard, pulling his body against him forcefully. He had waited for him and now he was going to enjoy every second of finally having him.  
Hands were at his waist, in his hair, clutching his face; he was touching Naegi everywhere he could. He had to savor every part of him, refresh his memory with how good he felt against him lest he should ever forget.

Naegi kissed him with matched enthusiasm, their tongues colliding wet and ferocious. Byakuya grabbed Naegi’s hips, lifting him up suddenly and supporting him against the wall. Naegi only groaned and wrapped his legs around Byakuya’s waist tightly, pushing his hips forward to seek friction.

Byakuya grinned into Naegi’s neck, nipping at the skin hard enough to make him gasp. He pulled his hoodies zipper partway down to allow him to kiss hot and wet along his shoulder, enjoying the moans and whimpers that escaped Naegi’s lips. Finally reaching the shell of his ear he whispered huskily “I’ve missed you and that lithe little body of yours”

Naegi whimpered in response, his hands clutching Byakuya’s shoulders tighter.  
“Why do you keep me waiting so long Makoto? Don’t you know by now how I crave you?”  
He had broken the name barrier, only when they were alone did they use their first names. Makoto moaned brazenly at that, Byakuya’s words in his ear were punctuated by fierce kisses to his neck blanking his mind.

“It’s only been four days” Makoto managed to choke out, his spine arching against the wall as he battled for purchase against it.

“Hmmm” Byakuya hummed against his skin “But I want you here every night”  
Deciding to graciously give him what he wanted he accentuated his point by pushing his hips hard against Makoto’s, the friction of their groins together causing Makoto to cry out loudly.

“You’re mine Makoto” he growled low into his ear “you belong to me” Makoto’s encouraging gasps and whimpers spurred him on further to question: “To whom do you belong Makoto?” 

His hips stilled, denying any further contact. Makoto whined and tried desperately to buck his hips to no avail. Byakuya held in him place hard, nipping at his neck and kissing the soft skin tauntingly.

“I said Makoto, who do you belong to?” he accentuated this question with a harder bite to Makoto’s neck enjoying the startled yelp that he got as a response.

“Ah…you!” Makoto panted, his words escaping him and by habit calling out “Togami!”

Byakuya clamped down hard, sucking on Makoto’s neck punishingly.  
“Togami? You belong to the company do you? Or is it any member of my family? There’s only one of me after all”

“B... Bya… Byakuya!” Makoto yelped, his words coming out in strangled fragments “I’m yours Byakuya, only yours!”

Satisfied Byakuya returned his hips back to Makoto’s, grinding against him forcefully, the air filled with Makoto’s gasps of pleasure once again.  
As much fun as this was, there was only so much he could do against the wall and Byakuya desired to experience every part of his Makoto. 

His hands still firm on Makoto’s hips he lifted him from his perch and carried him over to the bed, lowering him into the soft sheets and blankets.  
As soon as he was relieved from such a vulnerable position Makoto lunged for Byakuya kissing his exposed neck and shoulders with vigor.

“You’re so hot” Makoto breathed against his skin “you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen and I want you so much” 

Makoto was something else when he got like this, filled with fire that needed to consume everything in his path. Usually he were much more reserved, tender and definitely softer. But nights like tonight he was overcome and Byakuya loved nothing more than giving him what he needed. Makoto was straddling him now, hands working open shirt buttons as he whispered filthy words into the heir’s ear.

“I need you to fuck me so hard Byakuya, I’m desperate for you. Please just fuck me until I cant walk ”

Byakuya moaned brazenly, Makoto’s dirty words making him even harder than before. Flipping him over Byakuya pinned Makoto down in the sheets holding his palms down under his own. His hips bucked uncontrollably as Makoto writhed and moaned under him at the delicious friction. 

“Fuck Makoto you’re filthy today”

Makoto just whimpered in response, he was too lost in his primal instincts to care that he was saying such vulgar things. Byakuya fully unzipped Makoto’s hoodie and pushed it open, running his hand down his body enjoying the way he squirmed at the contact. He made short work of pulling Makoto’s jeans down. The latter shucking them from his ankles with uncoordinated little kicks from his twitching feet. 

Makoto laid like this under him drove Byakuya crazy. He was so damn cute and sexy at the same time. The way his chest rose and fell as he panted, the sheen of sweat the covered his brow when he was consumed in passion. The way his eyes were half lidded and clouded by desire, his lips parted and blush etched on his cheeks. He was perfect and all his. 

“You are perfect” he sighed adoringly stroking his cheek “My Makoto”

“Say that again” Makoto whined, his fingers digging hard into Byakuya’s waist anchoring him in reality.

“My Makoto”

Makoto gasped harder scrabbling for purchase against him.

“More, I need you!”

Byakuya smirked, it hadn’t taken much today for Makoto to become undone, reduced to a creature of instinct. But who was he to deny him; he needed to forget today just as badly. And as they had discovered together sex was the best way of overcoming despair.

Makoto had already hooked his fingers into the waistband of his own underwear and was attempting to pull it down. Byakuya decided to indulge him and sat back on his heels, helping pull the offending garment down and tossing it onto the bedroom floor. Makoto lay there now bare but for the hoodie still clinging to his shoulders, Byakuya leaned back over him supporting his palms either side of Makoto’s head and kissed him deeply. Makoto’s hands were at Byakuya’s belt now undoing his jeans and trying desperately to unclothe him. He pulled the zipper down along with the hem of his underwear, pushing both garments down Byakuya’s hips low enough to expose him. Both of them were panting hard now, consumed in the heat between them. Makoto’s hand dropped lower to take Byakuya in his hand, stroking his length firmly. The blonde cried out, his face screwed up in bliss as Makoto’s hand worked on him. 

“Makoto! Oh fuck”

His own hand found Makoto’s erection and his cries soon joined his own as the two drove each other towards the edge.

“I’m ready… please!” Makoto pleaded cracked and needy. “Please Byakuya now!”

Not that it didn’t please his ego, but Byakuya shook his head.

“Not yet Makoto it will just hurt, were not prepared”

Makoto frowned at being denied and bringing his hand to his mouth he ran his tongue against it, coating his palm thickly in saliva. He reached out then and gripped hold of Byakuya’s length once more causing him to groan at the way his wet hand slid over him. After Makoto had wiped every last bit onto him he lay back and smirked disobediently up at the boy on top of him.

“Good enough, now are you going to do it or not?”

Byakuya growled kissing Makoto fiercely their tongues tangled in hot wet passion. 

“Okay but you asked for this”

“You bet I did” Makoto whimpered pulling his legs up and crossing them around Byakuya’s waist, anchoring his heels firmly into his back. “Now please just do it!”

Byakuya couldn’t deny him, not when he was so determined and pleading underneath him. Aligning himself with Makoto’s entrance he pushed in slowly enjoying the whimpers of delight tearing out of Makoto’s throat.

“Oh god yes, Byakuya harder!”

There seemed no end to Makoto’s brazenness today. Byakuya shoved inside him the rest of the way punishingly hard. Makoto threw his head back and yelped, his fingers digging angry red crescents into Byakuya’s shoulders. 

“Yessss” Makoto cried, “that feels so good”

The fingers on one of Byakuya’s hands fisted in unruly brown hair, anchoring him as he drove himself deeper. Being inside Makoto was the best thing he had ever experienced, how could anything else in the world matter when he had Makoto under him so gorgeous and needy. He was so fucking tight and so damn willing, he was loosing himself to the animal instinct that wanted to fuck Makoto senseless. The way his face screwed up and he moaned his want for Byakuya constantly, it was intoxicating to be so desired by someone you adored. He snapped his hips hard, burying himself inside, pulling back then thrusting harder each time. 

Makoto was incoherent, his wanton moans and strangled cries of Byakuya’s name mixing together. Byakuya could hardly take it any longer; his hand found Makoto’s length and jerked him roughly in time with his movements, driving himself hard into the boy beneath him. Within moments Makoto’s cries reached a crescendo as he writhed and moaned and whimpered, Curses and Byakuya’s name on his lips. Byakuya’s eyes slammed closed as the white-hot fire spread through his abdomen and finally stars exploded behind his eyes as he reached euphoria. 

For a while the two just stayed there, breathing ragged and uneven. Makoto’s eyes finally fluttered open and he sighed deeply reaching up to caress Byakuya’s sweaty blonde hair.

“I love you” 

Byakuya closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Makoto’s palm affectionately, smiling against his fingers.

“I love you too Makoto”

Eventually Byakuya pulled away unsheathing himself, which elicited a hiss from the shorter boy.

“Are you okay?” Byakuya asked concerned “I told you it would hurt if we weren’t prepared” 

Makoto just waved his hand dismissively and grinned, “I’m fine, and at that point I didn’t really care” 

Byakuya lay down on the bed, still fully dressed for the most part; He kicked off his jeans and pulled his underwear back into a more comfortable position than how they awkwardly dug into his hips. Makoto pulled off his now sweaty hoodie and used it to wipe his stomach quickly before discarding it on the floor. Satisfied he snuggled into Byakuya, enjoying the way he wrapped his arms around him and held him. He buried his head into the crook of Byakuya’s neck and sighed contentedly.

“I’m sorry about that”

“Why?” Byakuya asked, rubbing his fingers absent-mindedly through Makoto’s messy hair.

“Because” Makoto murmured near his ear “People died today and I just wanted you to fuck me like an animal so that I could feel better about it” 

Byakuya had to stifle a laugh; this was the same conversation they had every time something awful happened in this god-forsaken place, which was to say - a lot.

“Its okay Makoto, you just needed to forget. There’s nothing wrong with that”

“Still…” Makoto’s voice trailed off. “I shouldn’t be so… so unloving with you, you’re my boyfriend” Byakuya silenced him with a tilt of his head; he captured Makoto’s lips gently, kissing him with reverence.

“Yes I am that means I’m here for you, I’ll always give you whatever you need Makoto as you do for me”

He smiled then, a playful smirk on his lips “Besides I’m glad that you want me so much, and I wasn’t exactly gentle with you either. Not with all that possessive ‘you belong to me’ play” 

Makoto just grinned “But you know I like it when you do that, and I do belong to you Byakuya, as you belong to me” 

The two lay quiet now, Makoto soothed by Byakuya’s softly spoken reassurance. “Did you mean what you said about wanting me here every night?” Makoto said quietly, the words suddenly resurfacing in his mind.

“Of course I did” Byakuya whispered brushing some of Makoto’s unruly hair behind his ear. “I want to hold you close every night, I love you” 

Makoto kissed his cheek “I know were being careful not to get caught but… maybe we could sleep together at night from now on?” 

Byakuya smiled, a true smile that was seldom seen outside of this room “I’d really like that, and I want to keep you safe”

Safe. Because they weren’t safe, not really. Not when murder was on everybody’s minds and you could never predict anybody’s actions. Byakuya had considered playing the game; he thought he had what it took to win. But then… Makoto Naegi had happened. And he knew his victory would result in Makoto’s death and that was just not acceptable. He would rather live here forever than lose Makoto. Knowing the boy had died in any way would destroy him. He was determined neither would play the game, they would protect each other and they would survive until the day came when Byakuya could kill the mastermind. He couldn’t let his kind hearted Makoto soil his hands with that task, but Byakuya had the darkness in him to do it. He would be the one to take the masterminds life and set Makoto free from this painful place. He put those feelings into words, sharing his inner thoughts with his Makoto.

“I didn’t mean to fall for you.” He admitted softly “I thought I should hate you, see you as just an obstacle in the game. I don’t know when it happened but one day I just realized I couldn’t stand seeing you hurt. It made me want to spend time with you and the more I did, the harder it got to be away from you. I worried about you and what might happen to you when I wasn’t there; I missed you and how I am when I’m with you. The closer we grew the more I realized that I’ve never felt that way about anyone before, that I was in love with you”  
Makoto’s smile and bright pink blush were truly lovely. He buried his face into Byakuya’s neck, embarrassed at such words of love expressed for him but oh so happy to hear them.

“When we get out of here, do you still think you’ll love me?” Makoto’s voice was quiet. Byakuya’s arms tightened around him; resting his forehead against Makoto’s he spoke with no hesitation.

“Yes Makoto there’s no question about that I don’t know why you’re asking”

“Because” Makoto looked up with wide eyes “I was just thinking, when we escape. You’ll go back to being the heir of the Togami Corporation and I’ll still be nobody… You wouldn’t want your family to know about me, I’d embarrass you”

“I don’t care what anybody thinks!” Byakuya frowned his words reclaiming their usual sharp edge “I wont ever give up on us, I’m the chosen, and I chose what I want to” He caressed Makoto’s face lovingly enjoying the way Makoto’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact, reassured and comforted.

“We’ve been through hell together Makoto, nobody’s ever going to break us apart” Makoto nodded into his hand a smile curving his lips.

“Never, I want to be with you always Byakuya. I just didn’t think you could really ever love someone like me. I guess I really am the Ultimate Lucky Student”

“Enough of that” Byakuya’s tone was sharp but not cruel. “I don’t want to hear any of that, I chose you so you must be amazing. I wouldn’t settle for less so it’s about time you just accepted that” Makoto let out a small giggle, nuzzling his face into Byakuya’s neck again and gripping his hand tightly.

“I always feel so good when I’m with you” he sighed contentedly closing his eyes.  
Byakuya smiled squeezing Makoto’s hand back, his other hand gently stroking Makoto’s hair enjoying the way his boyfriend visibly relaxed next to him. The stress and tension of the day had left him - at least for now. 

Byakuya kissed his forehead before managing to wrangle a blanket from under his legs and pull it over them. Makoto was too content to move let alone put any clothes on and he didn’t want him to get cold. He tucked the blanket around Makoto lovingly, pulling him then back into his arms to snuggle him tightly. Makoto was breathing heavily now slipping into sleep, finally at peace.

If Byakuya’s words comforted Makoto he would repeat them day in day out. He would hold him all night; he would show his dedication every moment of the day. They could make love or fuck wildly; whatever Makoto needed, and afterwards they would still grin like idiots and snuggle and profess how much they loved each other. The connection they had transcended everything around them, nothing could change that or come between them of that much he was determined.

Makoto had changed him yes; he was still a wall of ice to the world. Cold and unyielding, but he was stronger inside somehow. His resolve strengthened and his soul set ablaze by the need to protect what he loved. He had more of a reason to fight than ever and Makoto had been the catalyst.

Makoto had saved him from the person he was becoming; he had made him feel something in his heart for the first time since he was a small child. He had given him hope, not just for himself but also for everyone else trapped here. Makoto was his life now and he would kill to protect him, the masterminds days were numbered because Byakuya Togami would destroy them to save Makoto Naegi.

“I love you Makoto” he whispered “As long as we have each other, we will never give into despair”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this really crosses the line into Explicit but please let me know if you think i need to bump it up!


End file.
